Fresh start
by Impala67 at 221bCamelot
Summary: AU DESTIEL. Castiel has moved to Kansas for a fresh start. Fresh start means new people, new friends. (T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:** **AU Destiel! Characters may be a little ooc, but oh well. This took up every page in my school planner (only first chapter), so I've shortened it a lot xD Enjoy, and review ^.^**

Being the new kid in a big city was always going to be hard for anyone. Especially shy, awkward Castiel Novak. He was always used to small country sides with a few people and close family. This was different for him, so very different.

As Castiel pulled up to his new house, he thought of going back home. But no, he couldn't. He needed to start fresh - a new life was exactly what he needed after what happened.

Shaking the thoughts about going back from his head, he got out of his old car and shut the door gently. He sighed as he locked the doors. It felt different here - not just because it had too many people here for his liking, but he actually felt happier -not happy, just happier- here, which was honestly weird for him. He removed the small smile from his face, feeling slightly guilty about smiling after the mess he had ran away from. But as the car clicked when locked, he knew things would get better. Locking the old world behind him, he was unlocking the new and stepping the smallest step forwards.

Now Castiel hadn't seen the inside of the house before now. He had bought it online; it looked small and alright from the outside. Plus, it was cheap enough place, and was only temporarily. He was going to refurnish it, thinking such a cheap place would be battered and littered with dirt. But when he stepped inside, he found that wasn't the case and immediately made the decision to stay and call it home.

The house was very beautiful on the inside. Cream painted walls in the first room as he walked in. The floor was wooden, but a huge rug was spread out in the middle. There was an old fireplace beautifully carved and painted set in the far corner of the room. Except for the mirror hanging over the fireplace and the small coffee table in the middle of the room, the rest of the room was bare. Castiel walked around the living-room-to-be, studying and calculating wall lengths. He didn't know what to put in yet, but he was going to go down to the store later to see if he could find anything that caught his eyes.

He took a stroll around the rest of his house. All of it looked nice, cosy and safe. There were a few things he would change like the lights and blinds that didn't match. The two toilet rooms were not painted the color Castiel would like, and he decided to change it from the awful lime green to maybe a light blue.

After taking the few things he had brought with him inside, Castiel decided to take a break and drive to a nearby park. One shouldn't be too far away. His house was in Kansas - not the worst part of America with a beautiful history. It also had a nice scenery unlike other places he had viewed, and it was mostly always sunny from what he had heard. So getting in his car, he drove to the nearest park.

* * *

It was raining when Castiel got there, but he still parked his car and sat underneath a big tree that blocked most of the rain, and started to read a tragic novel called 'Of Mice and Men', then let the outside world fade away as he lost himself in the loveable tragedy.

A tap on the shoulder shook Castiel from his heading. He looked up to see a man standing beside him, drenched from head to toe in rain (though his hair was still in place, despite various protests of the rain). His jeans weren't looking good, neither was the green shirt plastered to his chest. But, despite being soaked through, the man was smiling brightly.

"There's a storm coming up." The man's voice was gravelly and deep, but very nice. "Thought I'd let you know. Oh, and your car is still running. The battery is going to drain. Is that your car?" He pointed over to Castiel's old car, which was running, and by the sounds of it, almost dying.

Castiel looked over and with a sigh, he nodded and got up. "Yes, that is my car." He didn't know how to could have left it running, but now it's dead and completely stupid of him to do so. First day, and he had already made a fool of himself. How was he going to get home?

"You need a lift?" The man asked, seeing his fallen features. He didn't know him, but still didn't mean he could let him walk in the pouring rain. He was already wet.

Castiel felt uneasy about getting in the car with a stranger. But he had no other way home. No money for a bus or taxi, and no friends here. He reluctantly nodded, and offered a small smile. "If that is okay, thank you."

The man smiled back and then stuck out his hand. "I'm Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester."

"Castiel." He told, shaking the mans hand. A firm but warm grip.

"Nice ta meet you. New?"

"Fresh start." He answered shortly.

Dean nodded, and Castiel thought he saw something like understanding in his eyes. "Alright. A fresh start means new mates, right?" He grinned, then turned to look over the road. "Want to catch a drink first? Don't want it being too weird just driving you back." He laughed and made his way over, and Castiel, for whatever reason, followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:**** Ah, sorry it's took me like.. ****_forever_**** to update! I didn't really have time for writing. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for it! ^_^ Tell me your thoughts on it! I know it's not my best one, but I still hope you like it c:**

The bar Dean had brought them to was crowded, and very nice on the inside. People looked friendly, and they were polite. The only thing Castiel didn't like about it was the crowds. He had never been used to being around so many people, and it made him feel nervous.

Dean seemed to sense this. He turned and smiled warmly at Cas, then pointed to a wall in the far corner. "We'll go out the back, Cas. There's not many people there."

Castiel nodded thankfully at him. He was honestly surprised that Dean seemed to be able to read him easily, and was kind to him when they had only just met. It was strange really.. to have met someone so kind so soon. Cas didn't really expect to make any friends. But as Dean held Castiel's wrist and led him out, he realized that moving wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Hey, Ellen, Jo!" Dean shouted as he walked in. Cas wondered why he sounded so excited.. and then Cas wondered why he was here because there was other people he didn't know, and that would just make him awkward.

"Heya, Dean. Who's this?" A women asked, motioning towards Castiel and looking at him suspiciously.

"His name is Castiel." Dean answered, smiling at Cas as he did. "Just offered him a lift home as his car is dead. Thought we'd come here for a drink first."

The women looked Castiel over. He thought he could see her smirking when she looked back to Dean, but he shrugged it off when Dean rolled his eyes and muttered 'no, shut up' to her.

"So, Cas-"

"Castiel." Cas interrupted, correcting his own name. "Uh, sorry.. I-I just don't like 'Cas'." He stammered, realizing how rude he sounded.

Dean looked at him, slightly amused because Cas hadn't said anything when Dean called him Cas earlier on, or maybe Cas just didn't realize what he called him.

"_Castiel_, you a friend of Dean?"

"Uh," He looked at Dean, who with amusement rolled his eyes, causing Cas to blush lightly and look back at the women. "Yes."

"Well, any friend of Dean's is a friend of ours. I'm Ellen." She introduced herself and held out her hand to shake, which he did so politely.

"I'm Jo. Dean's _girlfriend_." A girl with blonde hair stood besides Dean and held him around the waist. She glared pointedly at Cas, but Dean didn't seem to notice. He let go off Cas' wrist (Cas forgot about that, actually, and missed the contact when it was gone) and moved away from Jo, laughing.

"Hey, Jo." Dean greeted her. Jo laughed and stepped back, putting on a gross face at being that close to Dean, which Cas found rather amusing because she was the one that stepped up to him. "This is my friend, Castiel. Cas, this is Jo, my closest friend."

And then Jo smiled at Cas, making all worry that someone already hated him leave from Cas. He also noticed the fact that Dean had called him Cas, but again, he didn't comment on that because with Dean, he didn't really mind for some reason. He smiled back at Jo and nodded politely.

"I am _so sorry_ that you got him as a friend. Isn't he just.. ugh?" Jo said, making another face.

"Oh, you love me really." Dean grinned and kissed her on the cheek. Jo rolled her eyes, smiling, and walked out.

"We're a weird bunch." A male said. He walked up to Cas and holding out his hand as well. Cas wasn't sure if he had ever had this much human contact in his life! Strangely though, he didn't at all mind it. Dean's friends seemed like great people. "I'm Bobby."

Cas shook his hand. Bobby looked a bit like a farmer- did all Dean's friends wear plaid? Also looked friendly, but still menacing if you got on the wrong side.

After some more awkward introductions (awkward on Cas' side, anyway), Dean finally interrupted, seemingly getting inpatient not being with Cas.

"Come on, Cas. You _have_ to try the burgers here!" Dean exclaimed. He grabbed Cas' hand excitedly, making Cas' insides do weird flips. Then he allowed his new 'friend' to drag him to the smaller bar area, leaving an amused Bobby and Ellen behind.


End file.
